Pressure sensors are used in myriad systems and environments to sense the pressures of various types of fluids. One particular environment in which one or more pressure sensors may be used is a new or an existing oil well. In this particular environment, pressure sensors may be used to sense the pressure of various fluids that may be pumped down a well. These fluids may include, for example, water, various acids, carbon dioxide, drilling mud, and cement, just to name a few. The pressure sensors that are installed into the fluid systems that supply these fluids are sometimes referred to as wing union pressure sensors. This is because these pressure sensors typically include a flange that is fitted into the delivery system via a wing union. The flange includes a port that is exposed to the fluid and that leads to a recessed area, or cavity, where a pressure sensitive device, such as a diaphragm, is disposed so that it is not directly exposed to the flow path of the fluid.
The pressure sensors described above are generally safe, reliable, and robust, but can suffer certain drawbacks. For example, the configurations of the pressure ports and recessed cavities can be clogged or jammed with some of the fluids and/or materials within the fluids, which can reduce sensor accuracy and/or inhibit sensor operability altogether. Some pressure sensors also exhibit relatively high stress locations within the sensors, which can reduce sensor lifetime.
Hence, there is a need for a pressure sensor that may be installed into fluid delivery systems that deliver relatively harsh, corrosive, and abrasive materials that will not become clogged or jammed with the fluids and/or materials within the fluids, and/or does not exhibit relatively high stress locations within the sensor. The present invention addresses at least these needs.